legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Frost
Jack Frost is the main character and hero of Rise of the Guardians Best Friends: Will Vandom, Bender, Skipper, Angry Video Game Nerd, Heloise, Axel, Axl, Aile, Phineas and Isabella Rivals: Worst Enemies: Sari Sumdac Voiced by Chris Pine The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Jack first appeared when the B Crew crashed and get separated from each other. He meets the boys and decides to help them and he will show them where to find their final 2 rings. He manages to get the boys and girls and introduces himself to the girls. Everyone is pleased to meet him particually Sari who states without knowing it blurts that he is handsome. He duels Pitch Black in the final battle and manages to seal him off like Hellboy did with Hades. Afterwards he helps the Nerd realease Sam, Alex and Clover and destroys any trace of a file on him or his friends at Interpol. Friends: North, Sandman, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Starfire, Jorgen, Finn, Django, King Julian, Marceline, Axel, Jimmy Neutron, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Axl, Alie, AVGN, Phineas, Isabella, Professor Pericles, Asami, Dipper, Mabel, Profion, Stan Smith, The B Crew, The Alpha Team, Zordon, Nostalgia Chick, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Celes Chere, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Marie, R2-D2, C3PO, Shade, Suede, Will Vandom (Love Interest), Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Dr.Manhattan , Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck It Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Nostalgia Critc, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy, Katara, Aang, Spyro, Balthazar Blake, Flash Sentry, Irene Addler Enemies: Pitch Black, Discord, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Darkseid, Dr.Weil, Model W, The Darkseven, The Joker, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac,BlackGarurumon The Children of BlackGarurumon, Minster Sinster, The Sinsters Of Evil Legends of Light and Darkness He sometime got to Orlando, Florida with AVGN, Alie and Axl. He saw Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella and Axel and called them that night. THe four joined the party and then Axl saw something odd and went after it. It Was E.Aster.Bunnymund who was mad at Jack for something that happened decades ago. However this was for a different matter and he with the other 9 got placed in a sack. It's to the other Guardians where Jack is confused that why would the others want him. Since he, Bender, Skipper and Nerd all hold record on the naughty list. Jack with the others arrives at the Channel Awesome and sneaks off from the party with Skipper, Axel and Bender. He tries to get ahead by shooting ice, but this doesn;t work and hits the Chick who of course is a little mad at him. Jack must be careful a bit now, apart from that he meets Bender's advesaries Slade and Anti Cosmo and decides to work with them He is the second character to appear in costume as Inigo Montoya and Bender tells him not to surprise him like that. He joins in the laughing at Axl's costume and asks Nerd what's best in life when he get dressed up. When Axel finally shows up, he alongside the other boys is digusted at Axel's gag crotch. Jack learns about Model W and is surpised when all he hears is that "Model W orginates from some insane maniac who tried to conquer the world by building a giant battle station in space then fusing with it." Sometime after requiring the first fragment, he plans to use it to track the other two pieces they have to find. Jack with Axel and the rest decides to go after the other Model A while Axl and Alie go after the W fragments. Jack acquires the third Model A fragment with his friends and battles Shen to make sure they can out safe.When the team falls afterwards they are saved by Orion and Gohan who he introduces to Bender when he gets back. Jack Frost travels with the others to INterpol and helps Bender with his distraction song. He and Axel then sneak up and indipose of Fender who Slade wants alive after this for Infomation that Fender Tremelo knows. Jack Frost joins with Bender on discussing stuff to the former prisoners and when Marie feels stupid for trusting Rico Dredd, Frost reasures her. Jack also appears with the lab and accidentaly spills a kind of altering formula which Heloise tells him to get off him. And something is up as he is feeling kind of nodicous. When he and the others go looking for the fragment, He and Axel get into an argument about where to go and Axel gets captured. When Axel is nearly killed, Jack feels bad for what he did both physically and mentally as his body is feeling very strange and for leading Axel to trouble. Jack eventually recovers from it ibetween the time of The Alpha Team getting there Model F Fragment. Jack is quite suprsied to hear that Alie proposes to Axl, considering how it's usually the boy who asks the girl. He then asks Heloise a question regarding his nosciusness because he noticed how altered his built looked after his last shower. Heloise explains that his accident with her chemcials was prototype to a supersolider formula which enhances strength, speed and durability to superhero levels. He finds it cool and earlier on when Narrissa send over the image and instructions, he seems to like Will. This shows as he deides to go after her though she escapes on her own. Jack decides to go destroy the boo trap with Axel, Nostalgia Chick, Her, Marie and Phantom R which is to use for Jack Bauer and company to break in to the Aztec Complex. Jack becomes disbelieved when he hears of the guardians being dissappeared by The Entity. Jack Frost learns of the directions to their next location as the Tropics, when sailing the ship Jack suggests a song to Celes's annoyment. He notices that Bender and Skipper are nowhere in site which worries him. Jack leaves to go his own way and he goes with Will which Celes and Axel bug him about to his displeasure. On the isle he gets into an argument with Axl when he agrees that Alie is possibly drugged up due to her sensing Model Ws with feelings. When the three girls leave to find clues, the boys begin making plans of their very own. Jack Frost and his five pals lead into the beach, by gathering the Model W fragments, finding the Model P Fragment and facing K Rool. Afterwards he complements Will who recongizes his liking who returns it. Irene Addler shows up and trys to fetale him into giving it to her. Will getting mad, attacks her to say away from him, since she likes him. Jack Frost and Will decide to work on combos do their fights but not before learning that Weil is among them, which means Discord could not be far behind. He is happy to see Axl and Alie, when Axl asks if they are together, They are as Will has mutual feelings for Jack and the two got together. Before the others leave, He and Will remind the other that one of them is the Nostalgia Critic. Will and Jack join the villains to find the dogs, and Slade tells them to keep Hades and the others from causing harm. The 2 guardians and Slade's team save the dogs from Joker and they all beat Joker up and capture for Bender to extract vengencace on. When asked about Joker, Jack and Will lead Bender to Joker, for extracting info and vegenace. Jack Frost decides not to worry on Logan's element bombs like Isabella who gets everyone back on task. Jack Frost notices that Isabella took advantage of what Hades did with her form in act 5. Jack and Will both travel to the same Isabella went to and they find the unicousness Katara and bring her back to the ship where Bender and Scamp lay down the business. Jack Frost and Katara are both picked as the partners Of Model L Jack Frost travels to Aplkopis with his friends and helps WIll deal with Neirssa as Suede helps too. During their fight the two are almost killed by her, though Suede saves them in time and the three work on defeating her which they do. The two want to help Suede like he did with them, Suede thought politely declines their offer and goes alone. While everyone is shocked by Sari`s betrayal, he is espically angered and Sari tries to get him to join her, Jack declines her and goes after her persoanlly. Jack and Will find her and face her, though Jack does it alone to try to conince her to change, but she refues which get Jack and Will after her. Jack arrests Sari with Will throwing her in maxium multiuniversal scurity prison. Before this Sari goes all femme fatale on him and almost sucesfully seduces Jack if not for Will attacking. Jack helps afterward with Axl and Alie's wedding with his friends. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Jack Frost makes his third inclusion in this future story where he joins the team once more against a new set of threats. jack frost 1.jpg jack frost 2.jpg jack frost 3.jpg jack frost 4.jpg jack frost 5.jpg jack frost 6.jpg jack frost 7.jpg jack frost 8.jpg jack frost 9.jpg jack frost 10.jpg jack frost 11.jpg jack frost 12.jpg jack frost 13.jpg jack frost 14.jpg jack frost 15.jpg jack frost 16.jpg jack frost 17.jpg jack frost 19.jpg jack frost 20.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Elementals Category:Characters from Rise of the Guardians Universe Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Members of the B Team Category:Non Humans Category:The B Crew Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Characters of Legends of Light and Darkness Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Sexy characters Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Fifth in Command Category:Breakout Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Major Members of the B Team Category:Immortals Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Staff Users Category:White Haired Characters Category:Humanoid Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Team heroes Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Jack Frost and Will Vandom Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Villain's Crush Category:Boyfriends Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters Voiced by Chris Pine Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Champion of Universe Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 3 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Handsome Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Love Interests of Will Vandom Category:Love Interests of Sari Sumdac Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Heroes who save the day